


Prank War

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: Neko no Ongaeshi | The Cat Returns
Genre: Baron losing all his dignity to a whoopee cushion, Crack, Gen, Humour, Prank Wars, TCR Birthday Bash 2019, no really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 03:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19862797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: a small scene in which Baron loses all his dignity to a whoopee cushion. Much to the amusement of the bureau.





	Prank War

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tcr birthday bash 2019. Prompt: prank war.   
> wordcount- 300  
> It's short and took like 20 mins but i wrote a thing! enjoy! :)

**Prank War**

The sound of quiet snickering filled the bureau, and Baron sighed. Ah yes, April 1st. No doubt the others were cooking up some fresh attempt to humiliate him in some way. As was the human custom - and now the bureau’s too, ever since Haru - on this day.

Luckily for Baron, he had excellent reflexes. Thay coupled with their poor planning enabled him to easily escape their childish pranks.

There’d been many over the years. The paint bucket on the door (he’d kept dry with an umbrella). The frog in his teacup (carefully avoided by making a fresh brew). The glitter bomb (easily contained and cleaned up with a little creation magic. All wasted attempts at embarrassing him.

He wondered what they’d planned this year.

“Honestly, what ARE you lot snickering about?” Baron asked, somewhat exasperated. Immediately the giggling silenced.

“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Haru said sweetly. Innocently sipping her tea.

Baron eyed her for a moment and then watched her, Toto and Muta return to their card game. Haru was getting them all into Uno and they were both rather enjoying it. Baron was just grateful for the bickering to stop for a while.

He sighed and walked over to the chair at his desk and sat down ready to enjoy a spot of tea. Only, when his bottom hit the chair, there was a long, loud sound of a fart.

Baron was mortified. For the sound hadn’t come from him at all.

The rest of the bureau collapsed into a fit of laughter and giggling.

Baron stood abruptly and loomed down at his chair. Horrified but not surprised. His dignity…. shattered by a simple whoopee cushion.

He held up the offending item to the others. “You are all children!” He said.

“Yeah,” Haru smirked. “But we got you good.”


End file.
